Into the Woods
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Mage Kurt is finally free, but gets lost in the woods where he finds injured Wielder Puck. He helps heal Puck's injuries but they are soon attacked by bandits who only want their magic.


_So this was an assignment for school. I changed the names when I handed it in, but when I wrote it I couldn't think of any names, so I used the Glee kids because they seemed to fit. I may do more, and if I do, I'll post it here, but this one is complete... I'd love to know what you think of it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Woods<strong>

Kurt glanced around the forest. For all his ability to control and nurture the trees and plants around him, he absolutely hated it. He was lost in the damn forest, and he had no idea which way he'd come from.

He was about to just drop to the ground and cry himself to sleep, or death, if the odd noises he kept hearing were the giant man-eating wolves that High-Mage Sylvester always warned them about, but something came tumbling out of the bushes and landed in a bloody heap at Kurt's feet.

He scrambled away even as he nocked three arrows into his bow. 'Stay away, brute. I'm a level 5 mage,' Kurt stated, hoping he sounded even a little more confident than he felt.

The heap at his feet shifted and chuckled, as it carefully stood, holding one arm tight against his body. Avery could only stare at the very tall, very wide, very bloody male that was trying to stand in front of him.

Now, Kurt had never been one to hide that he was far more attracted to males than females, not that he'd never been with a female. He'd bedded Brittany, Santana and Mercedes; while Rachel had thrown herself at him often enough, but he much preferred when Blaine and Dave had their way with him. He was still shuddering at the thought of Rachel when the brute started to talk. 'You really shouldn't announce your level like that.'

Kurt practically swooned at that rough, almost growly baritone. 'A fire wielder,' Kurt breathed in aroused awe; he had always been able to sense another's powers and fire wielders were as rare as his level 13 powers.

'And you are much stronger than level five,' the fire wielder replied, and as he spun his now flaming axe in his hands, Kurt realized just how pale the other man was. The stench of blood hit his nose and he gagged. Despite the fact that he was strongest at healing than anything else, the sight and smell of blood always made him sick.

'You are injured,' Kurt stated as he lowered his bow.

The wielder smirked and charged at him, only to trip over a root and stumble as his legs gave out from under him.

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow, 'I have more than one element in my bag of tricks.'

Then the wielder started coughing up blood and Kurt's bow hit the ground after he'd dropped to his knees beside the bigger man.

'You have to tell me what is wrong,' he stated as he tried to remove the man's armour and find the injury. They were knocked into each other as another explosion rocked the ground.

'The battle, someone stabbed me after I hit a very solid wall.' He began coughing again, 'broken ribs.'

Closing his eyes, Kurt's hands found the tender spots on his back and chest. The soft blue glow emanating from his hand, travelled around the wielder's body. He could feel his ribs and the wound in his stomach, repairing themselves and it hurt like a bitch. He was kind of glad he didn't tell Kurt about his leg or his wrist.

Several minutes later, Kurt wrenched himself away as he and the wielder collapsed, both of them panting.

'Puck,' he offered as he and Kurt sat across from each other. Kurt's bow and Puck's axe lying in grass beside them.

'Kurt,' he gave a shy smile. Now that they seemed to have a truce, he was much less sure of himself. 'Were you part of the raid to rescue us?' he asked barely above a whisper.

Puck gave him a strange look, 'Us?' he repeated. Kurt could see the light as Puck realized what, and who, he meant. 'Are there more of you?' he asked almost desperately as he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and shook him.

Kurt batted Puck away, looking like he was swatting a fly. 'There are several more of us,' he replied. 'Most of us didn't want to fight; we just wanted to get away; to get home.' There was so much emotion in that last word that Puck pulled the slighter boy into his arms.

'Where are the rest of them?' Puck asked after Kurt pulled away so he could stand and pace.

'Hiding in a cave,' he replied as he turned to point the direction out, but he cursed loudly and sparks flew from his hands, causing Puck to duck. 'I hate nature! I was supposed to find help and bring you back to help with all of them, but I got turned around and now I'm lost and I have no idea where to go.' He dropped back down hiding his head in his hands.

'Hey,' Puck pulled Kurt's hands away and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eye. 'Did you have a little girl about 9 in your group? Her name is Maya.'

Kurt blinked, that hadn't been what he was expecting, but he tried to remember. He didn't have Maya in his group, but maybe Mercedes or Rachel. Yes! 'Yes, Rachel had a Maya, they bonded because they were both old tribe. She barely left Rachel's side.'

Puck gave a soft smile, and Kurt got a glimpse of the man – not the warrior - that Puck was, 'she's my sister. She can find her way out of anything. Even this forest.'

Kurt sighed, but before either of them could say anything else there was a group of bandits circling them, looking far too much like vultures.

Puck's axe flashed before spluttering out and he looked to Kurt in confusion, 'they have a Void.' He offered before his eyes widened in surprise. 'They have three, damn it!'

'No.' Puck denied, 'Voids aren't real.'

Kurt gave a dark laugh, 'they're very real.' He stated, before he let three arrows fly.

The duo fought hard, but without their magic, they were no match for the dozen or so men that had surrounded them.

Before Puck could really process the fight, the bandits had Kurt pinned to the ground; his clothing hanging from him in tatters as they cut into his chest. The biggest of the men stared hungrily at Kurt.

Letting out a bellow of rage Puck tore out of the hands that were holding him; not noticing that he'd set them on fire, before launching himself at the biggest man that was standing over Kurt.

He buried one of Kurt's arrows into his eye, before taking his axe to the second biggest. The third man managed to bury a dagger in Puck's stomach before he lost his head to Puck's axe. Kurt's magic flared to life once the three Voids were dead and he quickly took care of the other men before he turned back to Puck.

'I just fixed you,' Kurt teased, though his eyes were filled with worry.

Puck grunted a laugh, 'I didn't mean to get stabbed.'

'No one ever does,' Kurt replied, before he focused on the wound. The blue light wasn't quite as strong as it had been the first time Kurt had healed Puck, but he could still feel some healing going on. When Kurt pulled away, he was panting and sweat covered his forehead.

'I'm sorry, I've done too much today. I can't…' Kurt trailed off, sounding like he was about to cry.

'Hey, it's okay.' Puck said gently, pulling Kurt to him. 'Most of the bleeding has stopped, if we wrap it tightly, I'll live till morning when you can finish healing it.'

Kurt didn't reply, he simply nodded as he pulled some fabric from his bag and began to wrap Puck's stomach. When he was done, he used what he had to make a bed for Puck. It wasn't much, but it was better than the hard ground.

'Let me,' Puck said as he struggled to sit up. He held a twig and he focused on it for a second before it caught fire. Kurt used it to start a bigger fire to keep them warm during the night, and because it was a magical flame, it wouldn't go out.

Kurt settled himself in his cloak on the opposite side of the fire, and Puck thought he looked incredibly lost, and much younger.

'Come here to me.' Puck commanded softly as he held up his good arm.

Kurt studied Puck for a moment, before he scrambled over to Puck. They arranged themselves so that Puck was on his back and Kurt was tucked against his side, using his chest as a pillow.

Kurt suddenly knew that everything would be alright and Puck didn't miss Kurt's contented sigh before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I'd like to know what you think of this. The none glee version is here: demonpandaqueen. livejournal .com 5256. html (just take out all the spaces...)


End file.
